Broken Promises
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Gabriella is a normal teenage girl, who is always on the move to different places because of her mum, will she ever just stop and stay at one place?


**Hey** **guys, i decided to do another story, this is kind of a preview, but should i continue with this story?**

Gabriella Montez was a normal teenage girl, always on the move moving to different house, schools everything, but what if she got to his town, school and met certain people, it make her stay? Here's her story…

I home, from a good first day at school, at Florida, when she arrived home to see boxes of her furniture, with names on it, her mouth dropped, she stormed into the kitchen to find her always busy mother, sorting out the kitchen supplies into different boxes.

"Mum!" I say demanding.

She doesn't look up at me. "Hmm, Gabriella?"

"Please tell me we are not moving again? I just met this really nice boy named…"

Mum buts in. "That's nice honey, but we uh.. have to move!"

"No!" I stomp my foot to the ground. "We are NOT moving once again, just this once can we stay… I mean I'm starting to like it here, it's nice…" I smile. When my smile fades, from my mum not even listening to me, as always walking to the front door with a box of the kitchen supplies labeled, _Silverware_. I walk after her.

"Mum? You not even listening again! Why do I even bother!" I storm up to my room, I open the door to see, my room fully cleaned out, the only thing left was my Mr. Tinkles. I run to him. "Mr. Tinkles, she's doing it again!" I get teary eyed, and hug to my chest my teddy bear, I've had Mr. Tinkles since I was 5, he's a very precious thing to my childhood. I take one more look at my room before I close the door on yet another house, school, friends, everything. I walk back downstairs again.

"But, mum I don't understand you say you like this place and now your saying you wanna leave, my first day was today, Besides you promised me that we would stay?

I met a really nice boy mum, and I really like him… every time I get close to someone I always have to push them away!" I sigh and look at her again, always running around the house.

"Look, Gabriella, I'm sorry but we just have to go again, and I'm sorry if I broke the promise but this time is different I promise, we will be leaving very shortly so, go and see if I forgotten anything!" She says, still running like a crazy person, grabbing the boxes and everything.

I nod. Yea different, and she's doing it again making promises that we both know she'll break! I sigh and start to walk around the house, half an hour later. "Mum, I don't think, I've missed anything, well that you haven't forgotten!"

She nods back at me. "Well, the car is almost packed up…"

I interrupt. "Again..?" I finish her sentence. "Mum, why?"

"Why what sweetie?" She says back to me, but looking at me, acting as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Urgh!" I storm out to the car, staring at Mr. Tinkles, when mum comes into the car, and I sit Mr. Tinkles next to me, in the front seat, since the back seat was full of boxes, mostly from my room. I look out the car window, as my mum backed out of the driveway, I take a quick glance at my old house, which I can add to my collection how many house I have actually been at, this would have been the first we didn't even last a week! Goodbye, Florida, hello… uh…

"Mum, where are we going to next?" I ask wondering.

"Albequere…" She replies, and driving down our well old street.

Albequere, sounds like another place I shouldn't get attached too, since I'll be moving again, and again! I sigh again, staring out to the bright blue sky, with no clouds in the sky. I get my iPod out and stuck it in my ears. Maybe this well entertain me and get my mind off, this place, this school my favorite song came on, I started humming to it, when mum touches my arm, to say stop humming… I can't concentrate on the road. My mum doesn't like the radio on when she is driving, which I could never understand, I'm still surprised she lets me have a iPod since I have it up loud, I shrug.

Two hours later, we finally arrive at Albequere, mum nudges me to wake up, I open my eyes to see it.

"Wow, mum it's even better than Florida!" I says smiling, while I was staring out the window at Albequere.

We finally arrive at our street, mum tells me the number, and to be on a look out for the number of the house, I find it before her. "There, I see it!" I point to the house, mum drove straight past it, I giggled and mum had to turn back around at the end of the street and go back to the house we are now currently staying at, I wonder how long this is going to last?

We settle in, putting everything into place, the next day came, I got woken up by my alarm clock, _BEEP! _I jumped out of my bed, and looked at my alarm clock, 6:00 a.m. I pull the covers off my, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and walked slowly, still half asleep downstairs to the kitchen, I have a big sniff, it was pancakes, mum always cooks them on my 'first day' of school, since I do it all the time, I get them all the time, and we never get pancakes, unless special occasions, I guess it's just luck! I finally get to the kitchen, and sit at the dining room table, when pancakes infront of me. I smile big.

"Yum, thanks mum…" I think again! I start to pile them onto my plate and cover the whole entire thing including the plate with maple syrup. I lick my lips and start to eat, after I eat I turned to taps in my bathroom, on the shower, and take a quick shower, so people, don't think I same for a new girl, I gotta get an impression and a good one. Afterwards I look through my clothes, all sorted in the right colors styles, I don't have all the newest styles, and whatever but I wear what I like.

I wonder what my new school gonna be like, hot boys, bitches and nerds…

**Review (: 5 reviews before i do the next chapter, and if you guys want me to keep going? (:**


End file.
